Desde el dia en que te conoci
by Samanta Black
Summary: Frank después de mirarla de lejos durante mucho tiempo, logra reunir la valentía Gryffindor de la que tanto presume y se sienta a su lado, porque eso es lo único que siempre ha querido desde el primer día que la vio. Este fic participa del reto "Una generación un personaje" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

_Este fic participa del reto "Una generación un personaje" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

**Desde el día en que te conocí.**

**I**

Frank esconde la cara tras su nuevo tomo de "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos", mientras la ve caminar hacia una mesa a unos metros de la suya. Ella se sienta y antes de sacar sus útiles, se ata el cabello rubio en una coleta. A Frank le es imposible apartar la mirada de la chica_, _y sus ojos castaños no pueden dejar de seguir cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella saca la tinta, el pergamino y los libros de su mochila y se dispone a hacer la redacción de pociones que él también debería estar haciendo.

Pero por más que quiere, no puede evitar mirarla de reojo sobre su libro, como lo ha hecho cada día en los últimos tres meses, cada día desde que la conoció en aquel andén de King Cross. Porque aunque solo tenga once años, Frank sabe perfectamente que Alice le gusta, le gusta más de lo que le gusta el helado de chocolate o las tardes de vuelo, de eso está más que seguro, aunque jamás vaya a decírselo. Porque a pesar de estar en la misma casa y en el mismo año, jamás ha hablado con ella, aunque ya llevaran tres meses en el castillo. Y está tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera nota que ella se ha dado cuenta de que él la está mirando. Pero si nota la pequeña sonrisa que le dedica antes de volver a posar sus ojos en la redacción de pociones.

Y esa sonrisa, pequeña, simpática, tímida, hace que sus mejillas se coloreen y que el corazón se le acelere a mil por hora. Nervioso, Frank trata de concentrarse nuevamente en los dibujos que hay en su libro, aunque ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta de que lo tiene sostenido al revés, porque frente a él se repite una y otra vez la hermosa sonrisa de Alice White.

* * *

**II**

Han pasado cinco años desde la primera vez que Alice le ha sonreído a Frank, y aunque ninguno de los dos haya podido sacarse ese momento de la cabeza, no han vuelto a cruzar más que unas cuantas palabras.

Ahora ambos han crecido, y ambos han dejado de ser esos chiquilines a los cuales el sombrero seleccionador les tapaba los ojos, o a los que todo en aquel castillo les parecía demasiado grande. Alice ya no es la niña de las trencitas rubias y millones de pecas en la nariz, y Frank ya no es el niño regordete que siempre se metía en problemas. Ahora son unos adolescentes, y aunque Alice siga siendo rubia, y Frank siga metiéndose en problemas, ambos han cambiado.

Pero aun así, eso no evita que una situación similar que a la de años atrás vuelve a suceder el 7 de septiembre de 1975. Todo parece estar tal cual como la última vez, con Frank sentado en la biblioteca, terminando de leer por vigésima vez "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos", un libro del que piensa que jamás se cansara. Y con Alice, a unas mesas de distancia, quien está terminando una extensa redacción de encantamientos. Ninguno parecía haber dado señales de saber que el otro estaba allí, hasta que de repente Frank cierra su libro con un ruido sordo que le costara un sermón de Madam Prince, que muy poco le importa en su momento, llamando así la atención de Alice. La rubia levanta la cabeza y sus oscuros ojos marrones se encuentran con los ligeramente más claros de él. Y esta vez, es Frank el que sonríe primero, y es Alice la que desvía la mirada y se sonroja, antes de devolverle una tímida sonrisa. Y esta vez, Frank consigue reunir la valentía Gryffindor de la que tanto presume, y se sienta junto a ella, para conversar un rato o simplemente poder mirarla más de cerca. Porque eso es lo único que siempre ha querido desde el primer día que la vio, poder estar lo más cerca de ella que pueda.

* * *

**He yo aquí, dejando todo a ultimo momento. En mi segunda participación me ha tocado escribir sobre un personaje de la generación de los Merodeadores, y debo decir que después de demasiadas vueltas, salio esto, que disfrute muchísimo escribiendo. Amo a Alice y Frank, y aunque es algo cortito, no pude dejar de subir mi pequeño tributo para ellos.**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Algún review? ¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Sam.**


End file.
